Bloody Roses
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: What if today just wasnt Kurama's day


Bloody Roses  
  
"So you're leaving "Kurama yelled with tears running down his face  
'I have too" Hiei said  
"Why" Kurama said  
"Because, why would want to be with a demon in the first place"  
"I'm a demon" Kurama cooed  
"But you're also human too"  
"But....." before he could say anything else Hiei had disappeared into the night. Kurama broke into tears; it pained Hiei to see this. Hiei sat on the tree next to Kurama's bedroom window watching Kurama sob into his hands, Hiei couldn't stand this anymore so he got up and left. The next day Yuske and Kuabara went to Kurama's school but he wasn't there, so they went to his house. When they got there the doorbell rang but nobody answered, they kept trying until they gave up. They were on the second step down when they heard a crash coming from inside of Kurama's house, they rushed up to they door and rushed through. They heard another crash upstairs they bounded up the stairs and crashed through the door on the left which happened to be Kurama's room. When they got in the room they saw Kurama lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. "Kurama" Yuske screamed at the top of his lungs and Kuabara just starred in disbelief in the position Kurama was in. Yuske started running towards Kurama but was stopped by a black haired man. Yuske screamed "What did you do to him"  
  
"Oh, just what he disserved" snickered the man with black hair.  
"What are you talking about" Kuabara yelled  
"Oh, let me explain, first my name is Kurone, Kurama's old partner"  
"Partner, what partner?" screamed Kuabara.  
"I'm his partner when he was Yoko Kurama" Kurone said calmly  
"Yoko Kurama" yuske said in a whispered tone.  
"What do you want with him" Kuabara still screaming.  
"Right, well the reason we stopped being partners was because I started developing feelings for him, but when I told him he said he didn't feel the same way about me and he walked out of my life forever until I found him living here, and now I plan to make him mine."  
"You will not do anything like that" said another voice, all three of them turned too where the source of the voices was heard and what they found was a spikey black haired man standing on the windowsill.  
"Hiei you're here" yuske laughed a little  
"But how did you know Kurama was in trouble" Kuabara said confused.  
"The reason is because he's a demon" Kurone sneered. Kurone pressed a button inside his pocket and two electrifying nets landed on Hiei and Yuske. Kurone was moving towards Kuabara, Kuabara took a step back and put his fists up to defend himself. Kurone drew out his sword and was ready to strike when he felt a hand on his ankle; he looked down he saw Kurama rising up slowly, Kurama looked straight into Kurone's eyes and Kurone took a step back at what he saw, Kurama's eye's were a deadly glare. Kurama opened his mouth and said in a dangerous tone "You touch them I'll make sure you feel pain"  
"Oh. I'm really scared" Kurone said sarcastically but deep down Kurone was terrified. But of course what can you do to me, you're really hurt" Kurone said still looking at Kurama's deadly eyes.  
"If I were you I would be scarred" Kurama  
"What are you going to do to me" Kurone said a little nervous of what he said.  
"Lets just say you're going to wish you never came here" Kurama said drawing closer to Kurone while Kurone moved away from him.  
"Kurama, please wait, I never meant to hurt your friends, I just wanted you to come with me and be my lover" Kurone said while backing into the wall. Kurone put his hands up trying to motion Kurama to stop advancing. Kurama got in front of Kurone and he was about to put his death seed into Kurone when suddenly someone yelled "Kurama no" Kurama spun around and now a hand clutched on Kurone's shoulder, he looked at the person who told him to stop and it was the person he least expected it would be.  
"Hiei, why did you tell me too stop" Kurama said confused  
"Because that would make you killer just like me" Hiei said quietly but loud enough so Kurama could hear it, Hiei on verge to cry sucked it in before anyone saw.  
"Well Kurama is a Demon too" Yuske said looking at Hiei. Kurama stared at Hiei too and said "I still don't get why you stopped me" Kurama asked again.  
"Because if you kill him than that changes who you are, and why I love you" Hiei said again quietly but this time loud enough so everyone could hear. Tears started down Hiei's eyes he dropped too his knees and was sobbing into his hands. All the few minutes that past Yuske and Kuabara were completely speechless at what Hiei just said. Kurama took the control away from Kurone and pushed a button that made the electro nets fall off of them. Kurama walked over to Hiei and bent down and wrapped his arms around Hiei and after awhile helped him up. Hiei looked up into Kurama's eyes, they were no longer scary looking but soft and kind also a face that look's like it's ready to cry. Hiei opened his mouth and said "Kurama I am so sorry about what I said earlier, please find it in your heart to forgive me" Hiei lowered his head trying to fight back the tears before they come blubbering out again. Kurama smiled a little and put his hand on Hiei's chin and raised it up so he could see Hiei's beautiful red eyes and said "Of course I'll forgive you, because I Love You Too." They hugged one another, they broke apart and looked at Yuske and Kuabara, and their mouths were basically to the ground and their eyes were as wide as a middle sized clock. Hiei and Kurama started laughing at them and Yuske and Kuabara started chuckling nervously until the broke out into a real laugh. The room was filled with laughter that could be heard outside, and this is where the story ends.  
  
The End, sorry is this story is too long. 


End file.
